DiRT 2
DIRT 2 is part of the long-running rally-racing-series from Codemasters. DiRT 2 was developed by Codemasters, the makers of DiRT and, more recently, GRID, which was released in June, 2008. The game carries on the McRae legacy despite both his, and his son's, untimely death in September of 2007. Development One of the first games to use DX11 on the PC The game is built on the third-generation EGO engine, which improves on the lighting, damage-modeling, and textures found in GRiD. The game also features an improved system to handle environmental hazards such as dust kicked up by other drivers, pools of water, and more. The game also improves on the series standard driver's-seat view, and incorporates the rewind feature found in GRiD, which allows people a limited amount of attempts to re-do missed turns, spin outs, et cetera. Also improved is the online-multiplayer experience, which includes both tour and quick races, leader-boards, frequent tournaments (which also allow players to win prizes), and an improved matchmaking system, by which players gain "fame" (the game's version of experience) as they drive in online-races. Release DiRT 2 was released on September 8th in North America and September 11th in the United Kingdom. This was only for consoles and portable game devices. The PC version of Dirt 2 was released in North America on December 8th. 2009 and was one of the first games to take advantage of new DirectX 11 features found in only the newest graphics cards. Career Mode The main game-play mode in DiRT 2 is the DiRT World Tour. This mode takes players from their first race, in London, to tracks all across the world as they gain fame and level up. Players will be able to form friendships with other drivers, which in turn allows them to qualify for team-events. Any event the player races in, gains them both: fame - the game's form of experience; and money, which can be used to buy new cars, as well as upgrade existing ones. World Tour Mode takes players all across th e world, from Baja California and London, to Malaysia, China, Japan, and more. Players are also able to take part in X-Games, which give them a chance to own bonus money and fame, as well as exclusive cars. As players gain more fame and level up, they can compete in more events, in more locations. As players move up the tree from Rookie to All-Star, they take on harder opponents in faster cars. More fame and money can be earned on higher career skill-levels, but the difficulty of the A.I. increases and the number of "rewinds" given decreases from five on the easiest to none of the most difficult setting. Game Modes & Track List DiRT 2 comes with eight standard game modes, each with their own custom track layouts and default vehicle restrictions. These vehicle restrictions (or vehicle sets are they are called in game) are based on the size and nature of the tracks and the corresponding game mode. It's to make sure players pick the right car for the circuit and also to maintain parity across the field. Once a vehicle set is picked , players can only pick cars from that particular set so it avoids situations where someone might end up racing the nimble Mitsubishi Evo against the bulkier Hummer. The Career mode has all these modes sprinkled in equal quantity throughout the campaign. In addition to the following list, players can also create their own custom tracks and mix-n-match game modes with different vehicle sets in multiplayer. However, the game gives you a fair warning against mixing extreme cases like racing a Bowler on a RallyCross track. Category:T for Teen Category:DiRT